Choosing jacob
by Allebasii
Summary: 6 years after new Moon, bella had married Jacob and now they have three children: Anne and Christopher-twins, and two year old cassandra. what happens when one day the Cullens return, and find bella with the twins? how will they react? how will edward?B/J
1. Taken

Title: If Edward Never Came Back / If Bella Chose JacobI do NOT own the Twilight Saga; they all belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer!

**An: ****Bold **(this chapter only)=**New Moon text from the book.**

"**How will you get home?" I asked.**

"**I'm not going home. We haven't caught that Bloodsucker, remember?"**

**My next shudder had nothing to do with the cold. It was s quiet ride after that. The cold air had woken me up. My mind was alert, and it was working very hard and very fast.**

** What if? What was the right thing to do?**

** I remembered wishing that Jacob were my brother. I realized now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. It didn't feel brotherly when he held me like this. It just felt nice-warm and comforting and familiar. Safe. Jacob was a safe harbor.**

**I could stake a claim. I had that much within my power.**

** I would have to tell him everything,** I would have to tell him about the voices—well, one voice really—and that I would never be completely whole again. I wasn't a car, or a house he could fix. We pulled up to my house, and Jacob parked my truck beside Charlie's cruiser. I made no move to get out, wanting to talk to him.

Jacob threw his other arm around me, shielding me from the cold air and making me feel slightly whole again. I smiled. I knew what I had to do.

"Jacob?" I whispered in a low voice, knowing he would hear. He turned his face towards me, and the look in his eyes made my voice falter and die in my throat. His black eyes were full of love as he looked into mine. I knew I needed no explanations tonight.

Slowly, I leaned in towards him; he was watching me cautiously, wondering what I was doing; afraid to assume and make me upset. But when our lips touched, he realized what I wanted and kissed me back.

This kiss was nice, warm and soft, unlike kissing Edward, not cold, or hard. I reached my right hand behind his head, and tangled it in his hair; and wrapped my other around his neck, pulling him closer.

When the kiss ended, we were both breathing heavily, Jacob's warm breath blowing on my face. We both smiled at each other again. Jacob glanced at the house, and I saw Charlie standing in the doorway, with the porch light on behind him. Probably waiting for me. I reached for the door handle slowly, not wanting to leave. When I opened the door, cold air rushed into the car, making me shiver.

As I got out and stood beside the truck, I looked back at Jacob. He got out of his side of the truck, and walked around to meet me. He slung his arm over my shoulder, keeping me warm in the frigid night air, and silently, without words, we started walking toward my door, where Charlie met us with a smile.

"Soo, what were you guys doing just now?" Charlie said trying to sound nonchalant; Charlie and I weren't very big on showing our emotions.

Jacob smiled mischievously, his face looking oddly animalistic in the glow of the porch light. It was not scary, or evil looking, but protective and loving as he turned to face me.

"I'll show you." He murmured and right in front of my dad, the chief of police, he kissed me again, this time shorter and not as fierce, but just as sweet. It lasted only a few seconds, and then we broke apart, me glancing anxiously at Charlie's face, afraid of his reaction.

He only smiled, his eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky above us, and pulled Jake and me into a hug.

**10 Years later. (Bella's 28, Jacob's 26)** —** La Push, Washington.**

"Anne! Christopher!" I shouted up the stairs to the twins' room, "Are you guys ready yet?" At the top of the stairs, five year-old Anne appeared in a black shirt with a picture of a howling wolf set in rhinestones, and a pair of jeans. Her pink shoes blinked blue and red as she put her russet-brown hands on her hips and frowned down at me, pursing her lips in a pout.

"What do you mean by _guys_?" she said grumpily, raising one of her jet-black eye brows—I swear she looks so much like her father when she did that— and Christopher, her twin brother appeared behind her, dressed similarly to her, except his tee-shirt was just plain black.

With a mischievous look in his eyes, he suddenly reached forward with his hand towards his oblivious sister and messed up Anne's long, black hair. With a yelp she batted his hand away and sprang at him with a snarl she'd picked up from hanging around with the pack, and they disappeared behind the doorframe; I could hear Christopher running around, shouting, with Anne in pursuit.

Deciding to break up their fight before one of them got hurt, I stomped up the stairs, trying to sound furious when inside I was smiling at their antics.

By the time I got upstairs, Anne was sitting on his back, pulling a brush through her hair with one hand and messing up _his_ hair with the other.

"Christopher!" I thundered, trying to keep from laughing at his disgruntled expression, "_why _did you mess up your sister's hair?" his eyes widened at my fake anger, making it even harder to not laugh.

"But, but she's messing up _my_ hair now!" he shouted, trying to glare at his twin, twisting his head to the side and glaring out of one chocolate brown eye.

"Only because _you_ messed hers up first. If you hadn't done that, she wouldn't have a reason to do it to you." I stated calmly, acting like I was calming down a little, make them think they were in trouble, and that they can't do it again.

"Yeah!" Anne agreed loudly.

"Anne, just because he did it to you, doesn't mean you have to do it back. Two wrongs don't make a right." _Not that anyone ever really follows that rule… _I thought, thinking of Victoria; the pack had caught her years ago, but I still had nightmares about her.

"Ok, Anne, when you're done, give him the brush so he can fix his hair—"

Christopher interrupted me: "I don't need to brush my hair! It's _fine_!" I raised my eyebrow at him, "Then why were you complaining about her messing it up?" I asked.

"Cuz …" he said slowly, looking annoyed "I'm done! Lets go!" Anne shouted, handing me the brush, which I placed on the dresser. She stood up, and Christopher pushed himself off of the ground, and together, already forgetting their argument, they rushed down the stairs. I heard the garage door open and close.

Rolling my eyes, I started down the stairs, passing through the living room; I glanced toward the door and saw on the front porch, Jacob holding Cassandra, our two-year old; she was asleep with her tiny thumb in her mouth. I smiled as I watched Jacob looking at the face of his daughter. He looked exactly as he had 10 years ago; he was still a werewolf because some stray vampires were still turning up every once in a while. Good thing he looked like he was 27.

Walking toward the door, I whispered to him quietly so as to not wake her up: "I'm going to the store with the twins; we'll be back in a few hours, lunch is in the fridge." He nodded, not wanting to disturb Cassandra's rest, and blew me a kiss, which I returned.

Grabbing my pocketbook, keys and reusable shopping bags, I headed out to the garage to see them both sitting buckled up in the back seat. Having a cop for a grandfather gave them have a healthy respect for the law, and car safety.

As we pulled out of the garage, I turned the radio on and one of my favorite old songs came on: **She will be loved, by Maroon 5**. I had the song on a CD and played it a lot, it reminded me soo much of my life with Jacob, that it was a little creepy. In the back, the kid's began to sing along and I joined them:

"**Beauty queen of only** **eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else.**

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door,  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved…

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I, want to make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure,  
doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want!

I don't mind spending everyday,  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain,  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide,  
Alone in your car.  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye."

Anne and Christopher started shouting for me to put another song on, and listening to the chatter of the people on the radio, I put in a Shinedown CD, and **If You Only Knew** came on, another of our favorites. We started to sing again, (surprisingly in tune.)

"**If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned**

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew  


**If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent**

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew  


**If you only knew,  
I still hold onto the letters  
you returned,  
you help me live and learn.**

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life,  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew"

When the song ended, Anne and Christopher both said, "You're a good singer mom!" at the same time. We all started laughing at their "Twin Moment" as we liked to call it.** (That happens a lot with my twin sister and me**—**it's pretty funny & creepy)**

The store wasn't very far away, and a minute later, we pulled up to the huge Wal-Mart that had been made a few years ago where Newton's used to be before they closed down and the family moved to New York.

As we neared the store, I saw Christopher and Anne's faces scrunch up as if they smelled something bad. I sniffed the air, and smelled the stale stench of gasoline from the cars and assumed that's what was bothering them.

If only I had known how wrong I was.

When we walked in, I got two carts, and a nice old woman at the doors gave the twins yellow smiley-face stickers, which they immediately put on their shirts. Smiling at her, we thanked her and continued on.

In every aisle, I was bombarded with "Can we get this? "Can we get that? And "Mommy! Can we get some of these?" to which I patiently said yes or no, depending on what it was.

Knowing that I would have werewolves in the house later this weekend, I got as much food as I could; bags of frozen hamburgers; bread; sodas; fries; for dinner; lots of boxes of Stouffer's chicken and vegetable rice, lasagna, and meatloaf for lunch; Eggs, pancake mix, muffin mix, for breakfast and some new Tupperware containers for leftovers (if there was any that was.) I also picked up some Cheerios and Fruit Loops for the kid's breakfast.

I had so much stuff that I had to push one cart in front of me with one hand and pull the other behind me with the other, the twins either pushing or pulling them to help me.

In the checkout line, I watched amused as the cashier's eyes popped wide at the size of our load of groceries. I quickly loaded the various boxes and bags onto the conveyor belt and handing over the reusable bags; helped the poor woman put the full bags into the two carts.

When all the bags were packed in the carts, I opened one of the few plastic bags and got out some Twizler's licorice for us to share. We had just reached the car when I watched as again, the twins scrunched up their faces, like something smelled disgusting, and with growing alarm as their eyes filled with tears, pain on their faces.

"Anne! Christopher! What's wrong?" I said, very nearly shouting and kneeling down to look into their faces; scanning their faces, trying to figure out what was wrong with my children.

"Mommy!" Christopher sniffed, tears running down his cheeks while Grace looking at me with fear filled eyes. "My nose hurts!" he sniffled "Mine too," Anne said, her lips trembling, "it feels like that time I burnt my hand, but worse!" 

As she said that, for a second I remembered that Christmas Eve, Anne and me had been baking cookies for Santa, and she had accidentally touched the hot pan, burning her hand slightly.

Realization hit me like a wrecking ball, memories flashed like a hurricane through my mind, how the wolves react with a vampire near, how in the legend of the third wife, a little boy, not yet a werewolf, had smelled the Cold Women when she entered the village, and said that his nose was burning….

There were vampires here, close enough for the kids to smell them, and for it to cause them actual pain.

I froze for a second, and scanned the parking lot. _There!_ Was that a flash of white I saw, impossibly fast? A streak of black hair, with blond beside it?

Terrified, I gathered the kids in my arms and as gently as I could, I put them in the car, telling them urgently to get buckled.

I quickly threw all the bags into the back, not caring if they spilled or if a box broke. Pushing the cart off to the side so it wouldn't roll and hit someone's car, I jumped in the front and tore out of the parking lot, getting the kids to safety being my only thought.

As I drove, speeding down the road, I whipped out my cell phone and dial Jacob's number. I waited in a frenzy, until it went to voicemail. I dialed again, praying that he would answer. He couldn't be asleep could he? What if he had went to Emily's and forgot his phone? It had happened before…but…what if he was in trouble?

I dialed a third time, gripping the steering wheel in my other hand so tightly that my knuckles turned white, looking as if the bones would burst through my skin any second with how tightly I held it.

When it went to voicemail again, in fury and panic, I slammed the phone on the dashboard with a curse. In the back, I could hear the twins crying quietly, probably afraid of how their mom looked like she was going crazy… but what if they could still smell it? Were the vampires following us?

Trying to appear calm, so as not to scare them even more, I asked in as calm as a voice I could muster:

"Do your noses still hurt guys?" I glanced around at the red light we had just stopped at, drumming my hands on the wheel impatiently, and seeing me looking at them, they both nodded, and I felt what was left of the blood in my face drain away.

We were being followed, by most likely than not, hostile vampires.

The rest of the drive was a blur of terror, and when we had less than two minutes to the border of La Push, where the pack regularly patrolled, I saw the vampires following us in the rearview mirror.

_NO!_

Heart pounding dangerously, I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and felt a stabbing pain in my chest as if someone had just stabbed me with a rusty serrated knife and was twisting it mercilessly.

Though I no longer loved them, the sight of the golden eyes staring back at me in the mirror brought back all the memories of them leaving, and with it the pain.

In the mirror, was the absolutely shocked and equally horrifiedfaces of Alice and Jasper Cullen. They where running after us in the forest on either side of the car. With my heart still pounding, I felt a wave of dizziness sweep me, and a sudden drowsiness made me almost close my eyes. An even stronger panic took over me as I realized what was happening.

_Two years ago, when I was pregnant with Cassandra (when one of those stray vampires was wandering around near La Push) I had been in a car accident and had gotten a bad concussion. After being discharged from the hospital, in times of great stress I would get really dizzy and tired and would fall asleep and not be able to wake up for long periods of time._

_ The first time it happened, I had been arguing with Jacob about something ridiculous (I had been having mood swings from the pregnancy) and I had nearly collapsed on the spot. Jacob rushed me to the hospital in a panic, with me in the back seat passed out and Anne and Christopher at Emily's place._

_ When we got to the hospital, (Jake had to tell me this later on) the doctors and nurses ran numerous tests trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally a woman named Casey who was passing my room saw what was going on and asked what was happening._

_ When she heard that I had fallen asleep and couldn't be waken up, her eyes widened and she immediately told the doctors to stop what they were doing, and that she knew what was wrong. She told the doctors (who obviously didn't know what they were supposed to) that she was narcoleptic and that that was what I had too._

_ As long as I had someone there to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything, I would be fine and I would wake up in a while. Just after she left, I woke up; completely panicking about being in a hospital and not knowing how I got here._

Just as another wave of dizziness threatened to pull me under, the border between Forks and La push appeared ahead. Unfortunately, just because the Fates or God or whoever was up there hated me, the car stalled and spluttered to a stop halfway across the line. Taking a deep breath; drawing upon all my strength and cursing the gods above I twisted around and pulled the kids up front and as gently as possible, shoved them out of the door, pleading with them to get help and to tell an adult that I had fallen asleep at the border and that _they_ were back and were following us.

They nodded, looking scared and ran with amazing speed toward the closest house; but I knew it would be too late; I was already slipping under, and just as I fell into the darkness, I saw a blur of movement and Alice was at my car door, shouting my name as I went limp.

The last thing I felt were ice-cold arms wrapping about me; feeling as though I were flying, and seeing in the distance Anne and Christopher running into Emily, who was walking with her own three year-old daughter, Julie in her stroller with her ten year-old son beside her.

**AN: well, that promise of two chapters by the 12****th**** of June kinda flew out the window-sorry about that! So instead, I give you this! I had planned on writing this a while ago but forgot it in the rush of writing Heroes of The Evolution. (Hopefully the next chapter will be done of that soon, I've been helping my mom work at the carnivals since school ended so it's not really likely, but I'm trying!)**

** Sooo, if you people want another chapter, I will need 15 reviews! No one worders, like "awesome!" or "Love it!" I need an actual reason WHY you like it, or why you don't, or what you think is going to happen.**

**So:**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**So go on! Push that green/blue button! **_**You know you want to!**_


	2. The Pack

**Choosing Jacob chapter 2: Bella!**

** AN: hey guys! I just want to say this: thank you to all who reviewed, but that took **_**WAY**_** too long to get to 15 reviews! I mean, seriously, how many people read this story since it came out? If you read this AN put the password: "Lycanthrope" in your review!**

**Previously:** They nodded, looking scared and ran with amazing speed toward the closest house; but I knew it would be too late; I was already slipping under, and just as I fell into the darkness, I saw a blur of movement and Alice was at my car door, shouting my name as I went limp.

The last thing I felt were ice-cold arms wrapping about me; feeling as though I were flying, and seeing in the distance Anne and Christopher running into Emily, who was walking with her own three year-old daughter, Julie in her stroller with her ten year-old son beside her.

**(Jacob PoV)**

"I'm going to the store with the twins; we'll be back in a few hours, lunch is in the fridge." Bella told me, and I nodded, blowing her a kiss as she grabbed her pocket book and headed out to the car. In my arms, Cassandra slept peacefully, her little face tranquil.

The contented expression on her face reminded me of that of Bella's, on the night that she chose me, when I told her that I had imprinted on her. I had imprinted on her that fateful day in the meadow, when that leech tried to kill her; but I hadn't told her, because I didn't want her to feel as if she was duty-bound to love me, just because I had some 'mystical wolfy connection' with her.

I wanted her loving me to be her choice, and she had chosen me. The expression on her face when I told her was ecstatic. Unfortunately, I had had to leave on a patrol minutes later, but the next day when I showed up at her house, convinced that I had dreamed it all, Bella had kissed me again and I knew I would never doubt her again.

My cell phone ringing woke me from my daze and I pulled it out hastily so that it would not wake Cassandra up. I flipped it open and put it to my ear to hear Jared's voice. "Hey man, Pack meeting at Sam's. Is Bella there?" I shook my head and then realized he wouldn't see it. "No, she went grocery shopping with the twins. I got Cassandra here, is there anyone that can watch her for me?" I asked.

"Well, Kim is going to be watching Peter and Dylan here. You want to bring her over?" Peter and Dylan were Jared and Kim's two boys. "Sure, sure." I said, "I'll be there in a minute." Snapping the phone shut, I gently picked Cassandra up and brought her over to the Rabbit. I knew I could have bought a new car by now, but both Bella and me were really attached to this car; it had a lot of memories, plus, it ran really great.

As I was putting her in her seat, Cassandra woke up and blinked slowly, looking around in confusion. "Hey, sleepy-head!" I said and she smiled at me, still drowsy. "I'm goin' to bring you over to uncle Jared's, so that Aunt Kim can watch you and you can play with Peter and Dylan; how does that sound?" I asked her, and she immediately sat up straighter, a smile lighting up her face.

She giggled and said, "lets go! I want to play with Peter!" I laughed at her; it was no secret that Cassandra had a crush on Peter; Jared's 3 year old. "And, I think Claire's going to be there too." I said naming Quill's 12-year-old Imprint, and she smiled brighter.

Twenty minutes later, I had dropped Cassandra off at Kim's, and Jared and me had driven over to Sam's in my truck. When I walked in, I saw Emily putting Julie, her three-year-old daughter in her stroller and her ten-year-old son, Max, putting his shoes on. "Where you guys going?" I asked Em as she handed me one of her world famous Blueberry muffins. "We're going out for a short walk." She said and with that, she left, following the impatient Max out the door with Julie.

I looked over at Sam and the others in the pack, who were gathered in the living room and kitchen. "So, what's this meeting about? Anymore leeches spotted?" I asked as I sat down on one of the many chairs at the kitchen table.

" Yes, Jacob, that's why we have a problem." Sam said slowly, cautiously. I looked up at him incredulously; "So? What's the problem? We can just run them out of the rez, cant we?" I asked, looking from his worried expression to each of the packs. "What?"

"Jacob, it's the Cullen's. They're back." I froze in place; shocked. "What?" I whispered hoarsely, staring at him, waiting for him to say he was just joking. Please, tell me he's joking! "The Cullen's are back, Jacob. We've had to pull back the lines; we can't go into Forks anymore. Wait, where Bella?" he asked with a look of alarm in his eyes.

I felt a shudder roll down my spine as anger and panic set in. "She's with the twins, they went shopping, oh crap! What if they see her? They won't try anything, will they?" I shouted, jumping up from my seat, which overturned and fell to the floor with a _bang!_

"Jacob! Calm down! I don't think they even know she's here still!" Seth shouted, and I struggled to stop the shaking. After a tense minute I had calmed down sufficiently enough to ask, "When did they get here?"

But before anyone could answer the fragile calm in the room was shattered by Emily's scream of terror. Not even a second passed before Sam had phased on the spot and was out the door, racing to his imprint. A second later we had all phased to chase after Sam as we saw through his mind what was happening.

Emily, with Julie and Max beside her, was holding Anne and Christopher in her arms, screaming, "They took her! They took Bella! The Cullen's took Bella!" 

Wow, guys, I'm sorry that took me soo long to update and that it's really short, I'll try to make sure it's longer next chapter.

As always, 15 reviews before I update! So R/R!


End file.
